Pokemon The Rise of a Master
by Dragon King Ryouga
Summary: After his lost in The Kalos League Ash seemingly disappears from the public eye for more than year with no one knowing where he is. Cynthia is determined to find him and bring him back to everyone, when she does she learned that he is different than when he was before but he's still the same inside but he's on a special journey, to battle and catch Legendary Pokemon. Rayshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my 2nd story this one will be a rayshipping story. I've always wanted to read a good rayshipping story but any that _were_ good were never completed and where have not been updated for years so I decided to write one myself also regarding my 1st story the next chapter will be up soon this 2nd story is actually being published sooner than I planned as a way to apologize for thew lack of updates on it I have a real job now and it leaves me pretty tired and recently I've been playing Pokemon Platinum when I'm not tired from work and watching some new anime but "No need to worry" as a certain someone would say I will be updating the other story soon so look forward to that and now on to the story**

"YELLING"

"Normal speech"

_'Pokémon speech'_

**_"Thoughts"_**

**Telepathy **

**Rotom Phone  
**

**Ash- 19**

**Cynthia- 23**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in the sky's of Sinnoh perfect day for Trainers to fly through the air with their Pokémon and right now there is a Garchomp flying through the sky while carrying a certain person with long blond hair covering one of her silver eyes with a black coat and tear shaped hair pieces.

_**"Where are you Ash?" **_She thought to herself.

That person is none other than the Sinnoh Region Champion: Cynthia Shirona

Cynthia has been searching for Ash for a little over a year now. She had been watching his progress through the Pokémon League network and it was during his battle with Paul that her thoughts about him began the change and it was during her trip to Unova that she realized that she had fallen for him. Why she didn't confess to him before she left she'll never know. She was a little sad when he lost the Unova League. She later learned he had moved onto the Kalos Region to enter the league there and she knew the champions of all the regions and Diantha was a good friend of hers they met up at one of the cafes in Lumiose City to catch up and that was when she learned that Diantha has met Ash not only that but they even had battled twice. The first was interrupted by Team Rocket so they never got to finish it. The second time Cynthia was shocked to hear from her that she was close to losing to him. When she asked how she said she won only due to Ash passing out. As for how she almost lost and why Ash passed out.

* * *

"He has gotten a new power with one of his Pokémon that he couldn't handle yet." "As for what that power is I don't know yet but as for what Pokémon." "Well you'll just have to watch the Kalos League to see." was what she told her.

* * *

So she did and was in her home in Celestic Town watching the live footage on her TV. She was surprised to see that Ash hadn't shown up yet to face his first opponent. Right when he was about to be disqualified for a no show he came running in saving himself by a hair and when he announced to the whole stadium that he'll win the league in order to become a step closer to becoming a Pokémon Master she couldn't help but giggle and shook her head in amusement at his attitude.

_**"He never changes."**_ She thought to herself.

Ash revealed his first Pokémon and it was a Greninja. She knows that Greninja is one of the three starter Pokémon in Kalos while his opponent had a Altaria so she knew it was going to be an interesting battle.

She thought Greninja would have a bit of a tough time against it but what happened next shocked her beyond words. His Greninja had completely transformed into a strange form. She knew it wasn't Mega Evolution due to the lack of stones both of them have, but when she looked closer she saw that it actually resembled Ash.

**_"What in the world is that?"_ **Cynthia asked herself.

She then saw it defeated the Altaria and his opponent's other two Pokémon in one hit it was incredible it kinda reminded her about his Infernape's power when it uses Blaze

"So Greninja is the Pokémon that Diantha was telling me about." She thought.

It was after he won the Semifinals that she believed he could actually win the league not that she didn't believe in him before she was just worried about him losing again.

She was sad to see Ash lose in the finals after having such a close match with his opponent Alain, but was happy to see that Ash didn't let it get to him and congratulated his opponent on his victory. After coming so close to winning a league only to fall short in the end and not let it get to him shows just how much he's matured.

_**"That's just one of the many things to admire about him" **_She thought to herself with a soft smile and blush on her face

* * *

She was watching this year's Sinnoh League Semi-Final when Goodshow told her about the incident with Team Flare happening and how Ash was involved in the middle of it. She was worried for him at first but after watching him take down Team Galactic she knew he would be able to to win plus she knew Diantha was there to help and from what she heard from Goodshow Steven was there too so she had faith that Ash would be fine.

* * *

After the Team Flare crisis Ash seemingly disappeared from the public eye for over a year now, after the Sinnoh League ended she left towards Pallet Town to congratulate him for placing in 2nd in Kalos and stopping Team Flare but when she arrived no one was home the house was completely empty so she decided to ask his friend's Brock and Dawn but neither of them knew where he was and when they gave her the contact info of some of his other friends none of them knew where he was so now here she was returning home after a day of searching all over the regions for him giving up for the day.

"We're almost home now Garchomp, just a little more OK?" She asked her partner.

_"Chomp!" _It responded with a nod.

Then all of a sudden she felt a rush of wind fly past her as she saw only a small glimpse of what looked like a Pokémon.

"Change of plans Garchomp, quick follow and catch up to that Pokémon that just passed up." She told it.

_"Gar!" _It said as Cynthia ducked in a bit as it folded its arms together a bit as it sped up to mach speed.

As they chased after it but lagged behind so much that they can just barely see it so they wont get caught Cynthia noticed that they were heading into the direction of Snowpoint city.

_**"what's going on?" **_She thought to herself.

She then saw it begin to land and proceeded to do so as well.

when they both landed it she was able to see that the Pokémon she saw was actually Garchomp just like hers. Or so she thought.

This Garchomp was unlike hers was of a different color than hers it was jet black instead of dark blue and the star in its nose was red instead of yellow.

"Great work, return for now." Said a voice.

A man then jumped off the back of the Garchomp from where she was hiding she couldn't make out his face from where she was but she could tell that he was wearing long black pants, along with a grey and maroon long coat with a maroon shirt underneath, along with a red cape.

He landed right in front of the Snowpoint Temple and after returning his Garchomp he began to walk inside with Cynthia unknowingly to him following behind after she returned her own Garchomp.

* * *

As Cynthia continued to follow him she realized that they were heading down into the basement of the temple, which made Cynthia wonder why.

_**"What business could he possibly have inside this temple anyway much less the basement?" **_She thought to herself. _**"The only notable thing that I can think of is... NO WAY!?"**_

As they almost reached the basement Cynthia saw him stop right right in front of the last staircase that would take him to the bottom of the temple, this made Cynthia very confused as she hid behind one of the pillars.

_**"Huh, why'd he stop?" **_She asked herself.

It was then she saw him give a small sigh before he spoke not bothering to turn around.

"I know you're hiding there behind the pillar so how's about you come out of hiding and tell me why you're following me?" He said out loud.

Cynthia stiffed for a about a minute at the shock of being called out before she walked up to him.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. "And why are you here?!"

The man then let out a small laugh and pulled out a red hat with half a pokeball symbol and placed it on his head before he turned around to face her.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend Cynthia?" He said with a smirk.

Cynthia was shocked beyond belief when she saw his face, aside from the dual colored red and blue eyes his messy raven black hair and the Z mark pattern on his cheeks and the signature hat was all she needed to know to know who he is.

"Ash is that really you!?" She asked him. "But if it's you than where's..."

just before she could finish she saw a small yellow mouse run up from the stairs behind him and climb up onto his shoulder, it was none other than Pikachu.

"You were saying?" Said Ash.

At that Cynthia couldn't help herself as tears began to fall from her face.

Ash and Pikachu both had confused worried look at the sight of Cynthia crying both not knowing what to do and why she's crying in the 1st place.

"Uh are you OK?" Asked Ash.

After a while Cynthia quickly dried her tears and composed herself but had a small blush on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that it's just that after so long I finally found you." Said Cynthia with a small smile as she wiped away the rest of her tears with her hand.

Ash and Pikachu both raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"Really?" "I had no idea anybody was looking for me, how long has it been going on? Asked Ash.

Cynthia then began to blush but luckily due to the lack of light this far down the temple he couldn't see it.

"Well technically it's just been me and been going on for about more than a year now." She said.

Ash and Pikachu both nod in understanding.

"Well if you'd like to know I can tell you where I've was a year ago?" He offered.

"Where was that?" Asked Cynthia.

"Alola" He told her.

"Alola?" Asked Cynthia. "I remember Goodshow telling me how it officially started it's own league after joining the league committee."

Ash then nods with a small cocky smirk. "That's the one and you're looking at it's Champion."

Cynthia then had a small surprised look on her face. "Wow you finally won a league, that's incredible."

Ash and Pikachu both looked at each other and smiled before giving her their thanks.

"Honestly it was one of the toughest and greatest thing in my life, the battles were so much fun and so incredible I can talk all day and still not have tole you everything." "Anyway that's enough talk for now I'd like to complete the reason I came here while there's still daylight."

With that Ash turned back around and went down the flight of stairs with Cynthia right behind him after she gave a small "Wait up".

* * *

After climbing down the stairs and traversing through the room which had the floor being almost completely covered in ice which was a real pain and finally reached the center of the room, which had the Legendary Pokémon Regigigas.

"Ash you wanna explain to me exactly why you're even here in the first place aaand why the DISTORTION ARE YOU WALKING UP TO REGIGIGAS AS I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!? Said Cynthia.

Just as Cynthia said Ash was walking up to Regigigas while holding 3 Pokéballs in Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and stood right next to Cynthia.

_**"Good thing Brandon let me borrow these 3 for this occasion" **_Thought Ash as he threw the 3 Pokéballs in the air revealing the ones Regi trio.

"Regigigas!" Called out Ash. I've brought to you Regirock, Registeel, and Regice in order to wake you up, so that you'll wake up and face against me in a battle!"

Cynthia was completely speechless at Ash's challenge.

With that the ground began to shake causing an earthquake.

"What in the world is happening?!" Said Cynthia as she shut her eyes and tried to keep her balance.

after couple of minutes the earthquake stopped and Cynthia quickly recovered her balance.

"Alright Pikachu be straight with me, Which Thunderbolt, which Thunderbolt was it that officially made Ash lose his mind? Asked Cynthia .

Pikachu hoped on her shoulder and didn't answer and instead pointed a finger at where Ash was.

"Hm?"She said as she looked at where Ash is or at least where he was.

Both Cynthia AND Pikachu were stunned to see both Ash and Regigigas where gone and a large pit hole in place where they were with the 3 Regi's surrounding it in the form of a triangle.

* * *

Ash was standing on one side of what looked like an ancient battlefield while Regigigas was on the other.

_"Gigas." _It said to him.

"I see I understand what you're trying to tell me." Ash said with a smile.

Regigigas then position itself on it's side of the filed while Ash did the same.

"This will be a 1 on 1 Pokémon battle against the challenger Ash Ketchum and Regigigas, The Colossal Pokémon!" The battle will be over when either side is unable to battle!" Declared Ash. "Do you accept?!"

Ash knew there was no need to announce this like it was an official battle since it obviously wasn't but he felt like it would fit the scene.

Regigigas answered by beeping in Morse Code.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Ash said. "Greninja I choose you!"

Ash threw a Pokéball and out came his Greninja

_"Greninja!" _It said with a serious face.

"Battle Begin!" Said Ash.

Regigigas started out by using Rock Polish.

_"Gren?" _It said.

"No not yet." Said Ash.

Regigigas proceeded to use Power-Up-Punch.

"Now dodge." Said Ash.

Greninja quickly moved to the left effectively dodging the attack.

_"GAAS!" _Regigigas said as it got it's act together.

Ash in turned smiled. "Good now let's get serious." Greninja you ready?"

_"Ninja!"_

"Gekkouga, motto motto tsuyoku ikouzo!"

Greninja then enveloped itself in a veil of water before dispersing it into a giant shuriken on it's back completing it's transformation.

Regigigas used the same attack again.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!" Said Ash.

_"Kkouga!"_

Greninja then dodged the attack as it's fists began to glow white before landing a hit right in it's center momentarily stunning it, but that was all they needed to attack again.

"Tsujigiri!" Said Ash

Greninja then created two kunais' made out of water with the top part covered in purple energy before landing another hit the Regi this time on it's right leg causing it to kneel.

"Kage Bushin!"

Greninja then began to multiply itself into many many copies way too much to count as it began to run in circles around Regigigas.

_"Kkouga!" __"Kkouga!" __"Kkouga!" __"Kkouga!" _

Regigigas then got back up on it's feet as it saw the many Greninjas circling around it as it then slammed both of it's fists as it used Stone Edge as it destroyed many of the copies around it.

"Gekkouga!" "Motto motto motto hayaku!" Cried out Ash.

_"Kouga!"_

The Stone Edge was destroying every copy of Greninja there was as Greninja quickly dodged each and every one that would hit it untill in order to dodge on more it jumped into the air.

Regigigas saw this as an opportunity and used another Rock Polish and zoomed straight up to Greninja as it punched it into the ground with a combined Power-Up-Punch and Superpower attack.

"GAAAARGH!" Cried Ash in Pain as he knelt down after having felt the same pain as Greninja.

_**"Ima."** _He thought as he then spoke out loud. "GEKKOUGA!"

Then out from the giant rubble came many copies of Greninja as well as the original as they now stood in the air surrounding Regigigas.

"Gekkouga, Mizu Shuriken!" Ash said as he stood up and raised his arm up in the air.

Greninja then grabbed the Shuriken on it's back as it began to grow more powerful as well in size as it's red fins began to glow,

"Ikouze!"

Greninja then threw the ginormous shuriken at Regigigas who tried to catch it with it's hands but was overwhelmed by it's power as sent flying back as an explosion occurred.

* * *

Meanwhile Cynthia and Pikachu were investigating the giant hole Ash and Regigigas fell through as they crouched and looked down to see if they could see anything.

"I can't see thing do you think Ash is alright Pikachu?" Asked Cynthia as she couldn't help and be worried for Ash's safety.

_"Pika pika." _Said Pikachu as it it shrugged it's shoulder's.

Cynthia then got up and stood straight as she took a few steps back.

"Well guess there's only one way to find out for sure." Said Cynthia.

_"Pika?" _Asked Pikachu.

"We jump." She said simply.

_"PIKA!?" _It asked her with and looked at her as if she was crazy.

Cynthia then ran forward and jumped into the giant hole with Pikachu screaming the whole way down.

* * *

After falling for what seemed like a while Cynthia was able to safely and successfully land on her feet as she landed and began to look around her surrounding as she saw what looked like a huge ancient battlefield and she saw that it was damaged.  
"Incredible, did you have any idea that this was here Pikachu?" Asked Cynthia in wonder and disbelief.

_"Pikaa."_ Said Pikachu as it was looking around the room with the same expression as Cynthia.

"Ikouze!" They heard a voice echo through the area.

They instantly went to the source of the voice and saw that it was Ash battling Regigigas, it was then Cynthia saw Greninja create a giant shuriken and she was able to feel the power that was coming from it as it threw it.

"Holy..." Started Cynthia.

_"...Kachu!" _Finished Pikachu.

After the attack hit Regigigas an explosion occurred surrounding everyone in smoke.

* * *

After the smoke cleared Regigigas was still standing but with almost no strength left as Ash gave a victorious smirk to the Regi as Greninja landed and reverted back to normal with noticeable damage on it and Ash.

"I win." was all he said to it.

Regigigas gave what looked like a nod as it began to fall backwards.

Ash was quick to notice as he quickly grabbed Heavy Ball from his back pocket and threw it.

"Go, Heavy Ball!"

The ball made contact before Regigigas fell completely on it's back as it was enveloped in a red light and entered the ball as it then fell down and began to shake as everyone counted how many times it did.

_**"One."**_ Thought Ash.

_**"Two." **_Thought Cynthia.

_**"Pika." **_Thought Pikachu.

_Click_

The ball stopped shaking as it signified the capture.

Ash then walked forward to the ball and picked it up before throwing it in the air and catching it as he shrunk it.

"The Colossal Pokémon, Regigigas, Pokédex no. 486 capture complete." He said as he put the ball in his pocket.

Just then a staircase appeared out of a flash of light that led back to the Snowpoint Temple. With that Ash began to walk towards the staircase with his hands in his pocket when Cynthia suddenly appeared in front of him with her arms stretched out blocking the stairs as she looked at him with a serious look on her face as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder from hers.

"You're in my way Cynthia." Ash told her with a neutral look on his face.

"Not until you tell me what you're planning to do with Regigigas and why you caught it in the first place." She said to him seriously.

"That's none of your concern" Ash said.

"I won't let you leave until you tell me!" Said Cynthia.

"Oh?" "And what if I don't?" He asked her.

"If you don't then I'll force you to tell me!" She said to him.

Ash then gave her an amused smile.

"And how do you plan to do that? He asked.

"I challenge you to a battle, if I win you'll tell me what you're planning!" Challenged Cynthia.

"I accept, just don't cry when I mop the floor with you." Said Ash as he went and walked to one side of the battlefield.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm the Sinnoh champ, I won't lose so easily." She told him as she went on the other side.

"Oh don't worry you will." Said Ash. "Will a simple 3 on 3 battle work?" "I really don't want to stay here any longer than necessary."

"Fine by me." Said Cynthia.

"Alright then bring it on." Said Ash with a confident smirk.

"I hope you're ready cause here I come!" Said Cynthia.

* * *

**What exactly is Ash planning to do with Regigigas? Who will be the winner of the battle? Will it be Ash? Or will it be Cynthia? Find out next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back now let's continue where we left off**

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

"Normal speech"

_'Pokémon speech' _

_Flashback_

**_"Thoughts"_**

**'Telepathy'**

**Rotomphone**

* * *

Regigigas was still standing but with almost no strength left as Ash gave a victorious smirk to the Regi as Greninja landed and reverted back to normal with noticeable damage on it and Ash.

"I win." was all he said to it.

Regigigas gave what looked like a nod as it began to fall backwards.

Ash was quick to notice as he quickly grabbed Heavy Ball from his back pocket and threw it.

"Go, Heavy Ball!"

The ball made contact before Regigigas fell completely on it's back as it was enveloped in a red light and entered the ball as it then fell down and began to shake as everyone counted how many times it did.

_**"One."**_ Thought Ash.

_**"Two." **_Thought Cynthia.

_**"Pika." **_Thought Pikachu.

_Click_

The ball stopped shaking as it signified the capture.

Ash then walked forward to the ball and picked it up before throwing it in the air and catching it as he shrunk it.

"The Colossal Pokémon, Regigigas, Pokédex no. 486 capture complete." He said as he put the ball in his pocket.

Just then a staircase appeared out of a flash of light that led back to the Snowpoint Temple. With that Ash began to walk towards the staircase with his hands in his pocket when Cynthia suddenly appeared in front of him with her arms stretched out blocking the stairs as she looked at him with a serious look on her face as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder from hers.

"You're in my way Cynthia." Ash told her with a neutral look on his face.

"Not until you tell me what you're planning to do with Regigigas and why you caught it in the first place." She said to him seriously.

"That's none of your concern" Ash said.

"I won't let you leave until you tell me!" Said Cynthia.

"Oh? And what if I don't?" He asked her.

"If you don't then I'll force you to tell me!" She said to him.

Ash then gave her an amused smile.

"And how do you plan to do that? He asked.

"I challenge you to a battle, if I win you'll tell me what you're planning!" Challenged Cynthia.

"I accept, just don't cry when I mop the floor with you." Said Ash as he went and walked to one side of the battlefield.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm the Sinnoh champ, I won't lose so easily." She told him as she went on the other side.

"Oh don't worry you will." Said Ash. "Will a simple 3 on 3 battle work? I really don't want to stay here any longer than necessary."

"Fine by me." Said Cynthia.

"Alright then bring it on." Said Ash with a confident smirk.

"I hope you're ready cause here I come!" Said Cynthia.

* * *

Ash and Cynthia are both standing on one side of the ancient battlefield ready to battle.

"Alright miss champion you challenged me so you reveal your Pokemon first." Said Ash with a smirk

Looking at his face Cynthia now noticed that his eyes were no longer the chocolate brown eyes she had come to adore but were now a crimson red color like blood.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face, Garchomp Battle Dance!" Said Cynthia as she called out her Ace Pokémon.

_"Gaaar!"_

"Ace Pokémon right off the bat huh." Said Ash. "In that case witness the power of a Legendary Pokémon, Go Silvally!"

_"Vally!" _It said.

"Silvally!?" Cynthia was shocked, not only is Ash using a Legendary Pokémon but one she has never heard of before.

"While Silvally is in fact a Legendary Pokémon it's a man made one similar to that of Mewtwo but a different approach" Explained Ash. "There are only 3 in existence, the one I have is the 2nd one and was given to me by a rival of mine."

"Legendary or not my Garchomp and I won't lose use Brick Break!" Said Cynthia.

"Dodge and use Swords Dance" Said Ash calmly.

Silvally was able to dodge the attack without effort as it sharply raised it's attack.

_**"What's he planning? I don't want to give him any chance to attack us so let's even the score and increase our states too" **_Thought Cynthia. "Garchomp use Dragon Dance!"

_**"Too predictable." **_Thought Ash "Silvally use Swords Dance again!"

"Garchomp Dragon Dance one last time!" Said Cynthia.

_**"Damn it Silvally's attack is almost maxed out I need to find a way to take it down before Ash decides to command an attack" **_Thought Cynthia as she began to grit her teeth in frustration. "Try to hit it with Brick Break!"

"Take it and use Swords Dance." Said Ash who at this point had a bored look on his face.

"Wait what!?" Said Cynthia.

Garchomp landed it's attack square center of Silvally's face who despite being hit by a super effective move doesn't even acknowledge it as it maxed out it's attack.

_**"It's attack is completely maxed out and Garchomp's attack looked like it barely did a thing I need to find a way to finish or else." **_Thought Cynthia as she began to feel a drip of sweat run down her face.

Seeing the look on Cynthia's face gave Ash an idea who then got an amused smirk on his face as he reached into his pocket.

"Cynthia here catch!" Said Ash as he then threw something at her.

"Huh?" She said with a confused look on her face as she caught what was thrown at her. "Wait a second aren't these-" She began.

"It's a Z-Ring and Z-Crystals for both Dragon and Fighting types." Ash finished for her.

Cynthia then gave Ash a suspicious glare. "Why are you giving me these? Especially when we're in the middle of a battle?"

"I want to be able to see you and your Garchomp's full power with a Z-Move." Replied Ash.

After putting on the Z-Ring and placing her preferred Z-Crystal on it Ash gave her a quick tutorial as to what to do and what poses to make for each one Cynthia then got ready to unleash her attack.

"Silvally don't move and let the attack hit." Ash said to it as it nods it's head in understanding and when he saw the confused look on Cynthia and Garchomp's face he explained. "You're not going to be able deal any sort of damage to us anyway so it's pointless to dodge."

This in turn pissed both Cynthia and Garchomp off. "DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" She yelled in anger. "Garchomp!"

_"Gar!"_

The two then began to move in synchronized poses as she filled Garchomp with Z-energy. "GO DEVASTATING DRAKE!"

Garchomp then launched a purple orb of energy which took the shape of a dragon heading straight towards Silvally and it was at that moment Ash smirked.

The attack landed causing a big explosion with shock waves to flow throughout the already damaged field.

"Did we do it?" Said Cynthia as she waited for the smoke to clear and when it did made her visible eye widen in shock and deep down...fear.

Silvally was standing still unscathed at the same spot it was told to without any sign of it actually being effected by the attack, the only difference to it's appearance is that it's scleras and spikes on it's head were now pink instead of white.

"Wh-what just happened?" Asked Cynthia

"The armor of a fairy clad in light will not be pierced by a dragon's claws!" Said Ash who had a serious look on his face and then glared at Cynthia. "And the fairy's blade will shatter the dragon's scales Silvally Multi-Attack!

Silvally's body then became covered in a pink colored aura as it charged towards Garchomp.

_**"Oh F- **_Was all Cynthia was able to think before her thoughts her interrupted by her Garchomp being sent flying straight past her not only defeating it but embedding it right into the wall behind her.

"Garchomp!" Cried Cynthia as she ran towards her partner.

_"Gar." _It said weakly to let her know that it was fine.

"Thank goodness return and get some rest." She said to it.

After returning Garchomp Cynthia returned to her side of the field, it was then Ash spoke out to her.

"I'm giving you one chance to forfeit and save yourself the humiliation otherwise I won't hesitate to continue unleashing my full power." Said Ash.

Cynthia was mad at how much Ash was underestimating her but she couldn't help but feel a little sad at how much his personality has changed no longer being the man she knew.

"I'm the Sinnoh Champion I am NOT about to be treated like a rookie." Said Cynthia seriously.

Ash sighs and shakes his head in disbelieve and in slight disappointment. "Suit yourself."

"Before we continue tell me something." Said Cynthia.

Ash raises an eyebrow at her signifying her to continue.

"Tell me, how is it that Silvally was able to becoming unaffected by the Z-Move? I thought it was a Normal Type?" She asked.

"You're right, Silvally is a Normal Type. However it's able to change it's type." Said Ash.

Cynthia was shocked by this. "Change it's type but how?!"

"That's because of it's ability, RKS System. By giving Silvally a Memory Drive it's type changes to match the type of Memory I give it." Explained Ash.

Cynthia then got a look of understanding. "I see so judging by the appearance of it right now I assume you gave it a Fairy Memory to make it a Fairy Type which are immune to Dragon Type Moves, did I get all that right?"

Ash nods his head at her.

"But I don't understand when did you even give it the Fairy Memory in the first place?" It was then Cynthia realized something as her eyes widened. "Wait"

* * *

_After putting on the Z-Ring and placing her preferred Z-Crystal on it Ash gave her a quick tutorial as to what to do and what poses to make for each one Cynthia then got ready to unleash her attack._

_Silvally don't move and let the attack hit. Ash said to it as it nods it's head in understanding and when he saw the confused look on Cynthia and Garchomp's face he explained. You're not going to be able deal any sort of damage to us anyway so it's pointless to dodge._

_This in turn pissed both Cynthia and Garchomp off. DON'T SCREW WITH ME! She yelled in anger. Garchomp!_

_Gar!_

_The two then began to move in synchronized poses as she filled Garchomp with Z-energy. GO DEVASTATING DRAKE!_

_Garchomp then launched a purple orb of energy which took the shape of a dragon heading straight towards Silvally and it was at that moment Ash smirked._

* * *

"You don't mean.." Started Cynthia and as if reading her mind Ash spoke.

"That's right." He said.

* * *

_Garchomp then launched a purple orb of energy which took the shape of a dragon heading straight towards Silvally and it was at that moment Ash smirked._

_Reborn Sacred Beast Silvally! Ash Said as he pulled a pink disk with a slight darker shade on a part of it. Receive this Fairy Memory and become a fairy beast!_

_With that he tossed it toward Silvally as a circular, metallic drive on the right side of it's face opened and installed the Memory._

_Vally! It said as it's sc__lera and spikes turned pink._

_The attack landed causing a big explosion with shock waves to flow throughout the already damaged field._

* * *

"So you baited me into using the Dragon Type Z-Move and right when it was about it that was when you did it." Said Cynthia.

"Wrong." Said Ash. "I didn't bait you into doing anything. You lost your temper and rushed into using the Z-Move letting your anger cloud your judgment when you should've tried to weaken Silvally before using it at all. Garchomp was capable of out speeding Silvally and could've done some serious damage with it's stat boots possibly even beat it, but no your pride of being a regional champion led to arrogance and fury and that was why Garchomp lost."

Cynthia took a while to process everything Ash told her and realized he was right. It was her fault for what just happened and she won't let it happen again.

"Lucario Battle Dance!" Said Cynthia as she sent out her next Pokémon.

"Silvally Parting Shot." Said Ash.

This surprised Cynthia as she saw Silvally whispered something to Lucario causing it to drop it's guard a bit before returning to it's Pokéball.

Ash then grabbed another Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Necro-Nebby!"

Out from the Pokéball was what looked liked the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo but it was covered in black armor.

"What is this?" Said Cynthia. "It looks like the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo but what's with the armor?"

"Technically this isn't Solgaleo. Have you ever heard of the Legendary Pokémon Necrozma?' Said Ash.

"I've read about it in some ancient text." Said Cynthia. "Are you saying this is Necrozma?"

"Correct." Said Ash. "You see like Kyurem, Necrozma is also capable of fusing with other Legendary Pokémon. This is the result of the fusion between Necrozma and Solgaleo named Dusk Mane Necrozma."

"I see." Said Cynthia "But what's with the nickname?"

"Well Solgaleo is the only one with the nickname which is Nebby and since it's fused with Necrozma I decided to combine their names." Explained Ash. "Anyway it won't matter for long."

"And why is that?" Asked Cynthia.

Ash then revealed to Cynthia what he's wearing on his left wrist.

"A Z-Ring... no it's different somehow" Said Cynthia.

Ash nods his head. "Correct this is an evolved Z-Ring, a Z-_Power_ Ring. This allows me to use a different variety of Z-Crystals along with the normal kinds like this one"

Ash then places the Ultranecrozium Z onto the Z-Power Ring.

"A Z-Move, get ready for anything Lucario!" Said Cynthia.

To Cynthia's surprise and confusion Ash started to chuckle at her words.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really it's just that I forgot to mention something about this particular Z-Crystal and a small fact about Necrozma. You see the reason Necrozma is fused in the first place is because it needs the light from either Solgaleo or Lunala to not only to regain it's true power but with the light from this Z-Crystal it's true form." Explained Ash.

"W-what?" Said Cynthia as her one visible eye and Lucario's eyes widened as they slowly began to become afraid.

"Nebby no Solgaleo please give Necrozma all of your light for this." Asked Ash as he was able to somehow sense Solgaleo's will inside Necrozma.

Ash then faced his arm with the Z-Power Ring towards Necrozma as the Z-Crystal began to resonate with Necrozma.

"Bow before the Radiant One, illuminate this world filled with shadowy darkness as you descend upon this world your true form as the Lord of Light, Necrozma Ultra Burst!"

Necrozma then began to envelop itself in light as it then showed a star like symbol as the light bursts revealing it's true form.

_"Iiiiiiight!" _It roared.

As it floated in place Cynthia took in it's appearance, it was a colossal dragon of pure light energy. The various pieces of Necrozma's crystalline body are rearranged as a sort of "skeleton" for the rest of it's body. The pieces have taken on a golden glow from the light. Its head is surrounded by several spikes and a pair of small wings, which causes it to resemble an eight-pointed star; there is also a small, lighter eight-pointed star on the back of its head. Its face is armored and has multicolored heterochromatic eyes; the left eye is primarily red, while the right is mainly blue. It has two pairs of wings: one around its shoulders and one around its hips. While the wings themselves are made of light, the arm portions are made of its former legs and shoulders, respectively. Its former arms now cover its lower legs, and what was once its tail covers its chest. Finally, it has a long tail with a row of spikes along the top.

"This is Necrozma's True Form, Ultra Necrozma." Said Ash

Cynthia was awestruck she had never seen such a Pokémon before in all her life.

"Necrozma." Was all Ash said.

Necrozma then began to lift it's head with it's mouth open as it began to create an orb of light.

Cynthia was genuinely afraid now not only was she scared but her Lucario was too the look of horror on it's face evident as they both noticed that Ash's blood red eyes began to glow.

"Photon Geyser."

Cynthia quickly shut her eyes tight clenching her fists and teeth tightly as she tried to find the words to recall her Lucario and make Ash stop but her voice just seemed to have died in her throat without warning she needed to figure out someway to save her Lucario.

Lucario was too scared too scared to move, there's no way it could stand up to a Pokémon like that much less beat it and by the look of the attack that's about to come it's way it was done for.

"Fire." Ash said sadly as he looked away in disappointment at Cynthia not doing anything.

Just as Necrozma was about unleashed it's attack something in Cynthia snapped as she was able to speak her voice finally returning to her.

"Grrr SSSTOOOOOOOOOP!" She screamed out as she ran towards Lucario to save it not noticing Ash beginning to smile at her words due to her eyes being closed.

But it was too late Necrozma had already launched it's attack as Lucario closed it's eyes preparing itself for the pain that was about to come.

Cynthia had heard the attack landed as she open her eyes tears starting to form at the thought of her Lucario being seriously hurt but to her shock and great relief her Pokémon was all right who too had a look of shock on its face with a hint of confusion.

"Lucario you're alright but how?" She asked it.

"I can answer that" Said Ash as he began to walk towards her.

Cynthia looked at Ash and saw that he had a small smile on his face as she asked him for his answer.

"You see while Necrozma did already launch it's attack I had used my Aura to redirect the trajectory of the attack at the last minute while I couldn't change it's course too much do to it being last minute I managed to make it move slightly making it miss Lucario" Explained Ash.

Cynthia made a nod of understanding. "But why would you do that?"

Ash then gave Cynthia a warm genuine smile. "That's because when you decided to forfeit the match when you yelled stop and put your life at risk to save your Pokémon instead of trying to stubbornly wanting the battle to continue I knew that I had to do something."

Cynthia blushed at the warm smile Ash was giving her, despite how he acts now she can tell that deep down he's still the same person she fell for.

Ash then saw Cynthia's face and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Hey Cynthia you sure your alright? You're looking kinda red."

Cynthia quickly shook her blush away and regained her normal look but in the inside she was deadpanning.

_**"Great of all the things to remain unchanged his absolute denseness just HAD to be one of them" **_She thought sarcastically.

"Anyway your Lucario deserves some credit too it actually managed to move away from the attack unknowingly" Said Ash.

"Huh how about that." Said Cynthia as she looked at her Lucario. "Still though return get some rest that HAD to be a little traumatic."

Ash then turned to Necrozma who was watching the entire confrontation.

"I think she's learned not to fight battles she can't win thanks for not holding back." He said to it

Necrozma gave Ash a smile as it reverted back into Dusk Mane Necrozma.

Cynthia saw Ash then pull out some kind of device as he pointed it at Necro-Nebby.

"N-Solarizer Split" Said Ash as Necro-Nebby was enveloped in light before separating the fused Pokémon into two.

"What just happened?" asked Cynthia

"Long story short a pal of mine made this to allow Necrozma to stably fuse with Solgaleo or Lunala" explained Ash.

Cynthia took in Necrozma's appearance now it was a vaguely humanoid Pokémon whose body appears to be constructed out of a black crystalline material. The large protrusion attached to its head is its tail, which has a row of three large spikes along the top and is white in the back with a dark gray symbol resembling a star in the center. Its face was actually a prism-like object known as the brain prism, which possesses a collection of multicolored shapes that resemble eyes. Jutting out of the back of each hand is a whitish crystal that darkens toward the tip, and each elbow has a hook-like spike. Two large spikes jut from each shoulder and there is a row of smaller spikes along each side of its body. Its feet have three hook-like toes each.

"So this is what it looks like normally?" She asked.

Ash nods. "Pretty much yeah" He then holds a Pokebean in one hand a some star candy in the other. "here guys go"

After Necrozma ate the bean and Nebby the candy Ash returned them to separate Pokeballs and then began to walk in the direction of the stairs.

"Well see ya" Said Ash as he and Pikachu waved at her as they began to leave.

Cynthia was shocked to see them try to leave so quickly but quickly ran in front of him blocking his path again.

Ash sighed at this as he looked at her stern face. "Now what? In case you haven't noticed I'm trying to get out of here."

"I still need to know what you're planning on doing with Regigigas." Said Cynthia

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Said Ash as he tried to go around her only for her to get in front of him again.

"Man you're annoying right now."

"Just tell me and I'll get out of your way." Said Cynthia.

"And I told you that's none of your concern." Said Ash

"Then it looks like you won't be leaving anytime soon"

Ash just sighed as Pikachu told to him to just tell her so they can leave

"Alright fine I'll tell you just get out of my way"

Cynthia does what he says as Ash begins to climb up the stairs with Cynthia following him.

"Well?" Said Cynthia.

Ash once again sighs before he just shrugs his shoulders.

"I want to battle Arceus." Was all he said as Cynthia just stopped dead in her tracks shock written all over her face.

"WHAT?!" She said.

"There I told you later." Said Ash as he began to climb up the stairs faster.

"Wait NO! That just raises so many more questions and doesn't even answer my question." Said Cynthia as she hurried to catch up to him.

* * *

The two exited out of the temple walking towards the local Pokémon Center.

"Alright I'll explain this only once so you better listen." Said Ash

Cynthia nods her head.

"My dream is to be a Pokémon Master still but I wanted to find a way to become stronger than ever. So after some time I talked with the Prof. of all the Regions and eventually I made a trip to Spear Pillar. One day when I was at a Pokémart buying some things for my Pokémon's dinner I was told I had a package for me and never in my life would I expect what it was."

* * *

_Excuse me are you Ash Ketchum? Asked a delivery man._

_Yeah that's me. Said Ash._

_I have a package for you. _

_with that Ash took the package after signing for it and went to his room in a __Pokémon Center he was staying at and opened it to find something he never thought he'd have._

_Prof. Rowen told me about this Pikachu, this is the Azure Flute!_

* * *

**Alright I'm gonna have to end it off here. How does battling Arceus have to do with him catching Regigigas? Who sent Ash the Azure Flute? Why was Cynthia so obsessed with what he was going to do with it? Why was Ash being such an ass to her? Why are his eyes red? Find out next time so leave a review and until my next ****Pokémon Academy episode farwell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Years hope you all had a terrific year, last time Ash and Cynthia had a Pokemon battle but Cynthia was quickly overpowered by Ash who to her surprise had used Legendary Pokemon upon relentlessly asking Ash decided to tell her and his answer shocked her and so Ash decided to tell her how his new journey started.****  
**

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

"Normal speech"

_"Pokémon speech" _

_Flashback_

**_"Thoughts"_**

**'Telepathy'**

**Rotom Phone**

* * *

"Well see ya" Said Ash as he and Pikachu waved at her as they began to leave.

Cynthia was shocked to see them try to leave so quickly but quickly ran in front of him blocking his path again.

Ash sighed at this as he looked at her stern face. "Now what? In case you haven't noticed I'm trying to get out of here."

"I still need to know what you're planning on doing with Regigigas." Said Cynthia

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Said Ash as he tried to go around her only for her to get in front of him again.

"Man you're annoying right now."

"Just tell me and I'll get out of your way." Said Cynthia.

"And I told you that's none of your concern." Said Ash

"Then it looks like you won't be leaving anytime soon"

Ash just sighed as Pikachu told to him to just tell her so they can leave

"Alright fine I'll tell you just get out of my way"

Cynthia does what he says as Ash begins to climb up the stairs with Cynthia following him.

"Well?" Said Cynthia.

Ash once again sighs before he just shrugs his shoulders.

"I want to battle Arceus." Was all he said as Cynthia just stopped dead in her tracks shock written all over her face.

"WHAT?!" She said.

"There I told you later." Said Ash as he began to climb up the stairs faster.

"Wait NO! That just raises so many more questions and doesn't even answer my question." Said Cynthia as she hurried to catch up to him.

* * *

The two exited out of the temple walking towards the local Pokémon Center.

"Alright I'll explain this only once so you better listen." Said Ash

Cynthia nods her head.

"My dream is to be a Pokémon Master still but I wanted to find a way to become stronger than ever. So after some time I talked with the Prof. of all the Regions and eventually I made a trip to Spear Pillar. One day when I was at a Pokémart buying some things for my Pokémon's dinner I was told I had a package for me and never in my life would I expect what it was."

* * *

_Excuse me are you Ash Ketchum? Asked a delivery man._

_Yeah that's me. Said Ash._

_I have a package for you. _

_with that Ash took the package after signing for it and went to his room in a __Pokémon Center he was staying at and opened it to find something he never thought he'd have._

_Prof. Rowen told me about this Pikachu, this is the Azure Flute!_

* * *

"Wait so do you have any idea on who sent you the Azure Flute?" Asked Cynthia.

Ash shook his head, "I have no idea there was no name on who sent it or even a return address."

Cynthia was confused as to who sent him the flute and why.

"So what did you do?" She asked.

As she asked this the two of them had entered the center and after dropping off their Pokemon to Nurse Joy the two had sat down in one of the tables.

"Well luckily for me I was in Sinnoh at the time in Sandgem Town after the Twinleaf Town festival had ended." Said Ash

"Twinleaf Town? isn't that where Dawn lives?" Asked Cynthia.

Ash nodded, "Yeah in fact she was the one who invited me to join her in the celebrations."

**"Hmm Ash seems to be pretty fond of Dawn, are they together? n-no no that can't be I mean if they were he would have said so." **Thought Cynthia.

"Hey you sure your ok you kinda have a nervous panicked look on your face?" Asked Ash as he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

**"C'mon Cynthia get it together! Well since we're kinda on the subject of girls I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if he has a type." **

Clearing her throat she answered him "I'm fine."

Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"H-hey Ash?" Cynthia said in a shy voice as she turned her face to the side so he couldn't see that she was blushing.

"What's up?" He said.

Cynthia then began to start playing with her hair. "W-well I was wondering that if you know have a type?"

Ash cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

"A type? type of what?" He asked.

Cynthia was now glad she was facing away from Ash so that he couldn't see the deadpan look on her face, taking a deep breath she turned her face to him.

"Ok then let me rephrase, do have any preferences on what you like to see in a girl if you want to date them?" She asked.

Ash then realized what she meant by having a type and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me I've never dated anyone before, but I guess if I had choose I guess a girl whose nice, can help me with training for battles, can cook, and most importantly care for Pokemon no matter if they're theirs or wild." Said Ash

Cynthia nodded at his words mentally checking off anything she meets the requirements to and so far she fits all those descriptions except for cooking but she can always learn.

"Why do you wanna know?" Asked Ash as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Cynthia blushed waving her hands in front of her trying to think of a answer that doesn't involve him finding out her secret.

"N-no reason r-really I-I was just curious is all!" Said Cynthia.

Ash didn't believe her but chose to ignore it for now.

"Anyway as I was saying I was in Sandgem Town at the time so I went and showed it to Professor Rowen." Said Ash

* * *

_Prof. Rowen's eyes were as wide as plates at the artifact before him as he and his assistants were scanning it for data._

_Great Scot Ash I can't believe this I've read stories from old text about the Azure Flute but never in my life would I ever think that I'd see it much less actually study it._

_Ash in turn was calm and collected after everything that has happened to him involving Legendary Pokemon nothing surprised him anymore._

_So Prof. what do you think I should do with it? Asked Ash._

_Well Ash I think you should take to Spear Pillar, legends say that something will happen if the Azure Flute is played there as to what happens I don't know. Said Rowen  
_

_Well Pikachu looks like we're going to Spear Pillar who knows this could turn out as a good training experience getting up there. Said Ash._

_Pika! Said Pikachu_

* * *

"So was it a good training experience?" Asked Cynthia

"Yeah it was pretty tough but good work out for my Pokemon, took us 2 whole months to get to the top." Said Ash

"So what happened when you got there?" Said Cynthia.

"Well right after I got there the Azure Flute was shaking a little in my bag." Said Ash

* * *

_After taking out the Flute Ash and Pikachu could see it glowing and it was then his Rotom Phone spoke up._

**_The Azure Flute is reacting to the winds up here I think you should play it._**_ It said._

_Ash nodded and right after he blew into the flute it had started to play a strange melody, blinding his vision in a bright white light when he could see again he was facing a giant stairway._

_Woah. Said Ash as he and Pikachu looked at the stairs._

_After climbing up the stairway Ash and Pikachu were standing on what appeared to be a glass floor and up ahead was none other than the Mythical Pokemon Arceus._

**'Ash, Pikachu.' **_Said Arceus._

_Ash and Pikachu were shocked by Arceus knowing who they were_

_You know who were are? He asked_

_Arceus nodded it's head as it floated over to them._

**'But of course you two were the ones who saved my life after all'**

_Ash then smiled as shook his head._

_Like I said it wasn't just us it was a team effort. Said Ash_

_Arceus gave a nod of approval to Ash's words._

**'True enough, anyways let's get straight to the point as you humans say, Ash, Pikachu for all of your efforts in not only saving the world but for those in need whether human or Pokemon as well as ending conflicts caused by my Legendarys I would like to award you with a gift which is why I had my Azure Flute brought to you."**

_What kind of gift? Said Ash as he and Pikachu tilted their heads._

**'I would like to grant you two any 1 wish that you so desire as a means of thank you'**

_Ash and Pikachu had just barely opened their mouths to speak before they were interrupted._

**'No you cannot wish for more wishes.'** _Said Arceus it's voice full of amusement smiling if it could._

_Worth a shot/Pikachu. Said Ash and Pikachu_

**'I will never understand on how that is the 1st wish anyone People AND Pokemon think of' when they're being granted a wish.'** _Said Arceus while laughing_

_If I'm completely honest there's only 1 thing I want to wish for right now. Said Ash._

**'And what might that be?'**

_Arceus I wish to challenge you to a battle!_

* * *

"What hold up you mean to tell me that out of all the things you could wish for you wished to have a battle against the Alpha Pokemon itself?" Asked Cynthia

"Well yeah wouldn't you I mean imagine how great and fun a battle like that could be." Said Ash

"So how'd it go?" Said Cynthia.

"It went like this." Said Ash.

* * *

_Ash had picked Pikachu as his choice standing on one end of the hall while Arceus was on the other._

**'Alright Ash to make this even more interesting I want you to use all 6 of your Pokemon against me.'** _Said Arceus_

_Ash and Pikachu were a little shocked but knew that if they wanted a chance they would need everyone's help._

_You got a deal! Said Ash._

**'Now then before we start' **

_Arceus raised it's head and closed it's eyes for a moment as it and the Hall of Origins glowed a bright white._

_Ash and Pikachu saw appear in a flash of light before them Tapu Fini._

_Tapu Fini!? Said Ash_

**'Tapu Fini if you would be so kind.' **_Said Arceus_

_Tapu Fini then surrounded the hall with mist but the mist was not thick enough to impair anyone's vision._

**'As you know Ash Tapu Fini's mist has the ability to bridge our world with the world of those who have passed and summon someone who even long since passed to temporarily enter our world, and as you know while naturally strong wild Pokemon can only reach their true potential when they are partnered with a Human for a trainer.'**

_Wait you mean..? Said Ash_

**'Yes long ago in a region known as Ransei there was once a Human whom I battled alongside of and considered both a friend and trainer, he was the 1st Human after Damos that I befriended and cared for, he was my best friend'**

_And I hope you know that I'll always consider you as one of my best friends too as well as family. Said a male voice  
_

_Appearing from the fog was __a teenage boy around Ash's age with brown spiky hair and blue eyes with an Eevee on his shoulder. His outfit is mainly white and black with golden linings. He wears a white dress with black armor in the waist, shoulders, thighs and arms. He also has a red scarf with a white Pokeball icon on it. He also has a golden crest on his forehead.  
_

**'Azai so good to see you again after so long, I hope it's not too much to ask but would you battle alongside me once more?'  
**

_The now named Azai nodded his head with Eevee doing the same. _

_Of course Arceus I'd be honored to do so. Just make sure that Hideyoshi doesn't learn of this that guy will not let me here the end of it if I got to return to the land of living to have an epic battle and he wasn't in on it.  
_

**'That does sound like him I'll make sure to keep a tight lip on it although I can't promise anything about Tapu Fini'** Said Arceus as they both laughed

_Azai then introduced himself to Ash._

_Nice to meet you I'm is Azai Nagamasa from Aurora and this is my partner Eevee. He said with a smile._

_Eevee vee! Said Eevee_

_I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town this is my partner Pikachu._

_Pika!_

**'Now then let's get started shall we?'**

_Alright Pikachu hang back for now I may need you later, Melmetal I choose you!_

_A large, silvery Pokémon appeared with a humanoid build that consists mostly of liquid metal. Many dark gray hexagonal nuts are embedded in or attached to its body: one around each shoulder, one around the center of each arm, one in each hand, one in each foot, and a small one in the center of its torso. A large, golden hexagonal nut encircles its neck and a smaller one acts as its head. Floating in its head is a small, dark gray sphere. It has a small red tail resembling an electrical wire. _

**"A Mythical Pokemon interesting hmm perhaps he may be..."** _Thought Arceus_

_Ok Melmetal let's hit hard with Double Iron Bash!_

_Melmetal quickly launched it's attack hitting Arceus in the side sending it to skid to the right._

_Arceus! Type Change: Fire! Said Azai_

_Just like that Arceus' color changed to orange red indicating it's type change._

_Now Judgement!_

_Protect! Countered Ash._

_Melmetal surrounded itself in a green barrier protecting itself from the Fire Type move_

_Not Bad Ash but that won't work for long Type Change: Ghost then Shadow Force!_

_Arceus turned Byzantium before dissapearing_

_Crap Melmetal Look out! Said Ash._

_but it was too late Arceus had already infiltrated the barrier and land it's attack._

_Type Change: Fire, Judgement! Said Azai_

_And with that attack Arceus was able to defeat Ash's Melmetal._

_Return! Thanks for trying. Said Ash. Rowlet your up!_

_Roooo Said Rowlet as it appeared in it's Decedueye cloak_

_Azai raised an eyebrow at Ash's choice. _

_Uh Ash I don't want to tell how how you should pick your Pokemon but you sure about this?_

_Ash just rubbed a finger under his nose and smiled._

_Ok don't say I didn't warn you. Arceus Type Change: Ice, use Judgement!_

_Arceus then turned icy blue _

_Rowlet use Seed Bomb and then Brave Bird Said Ash_

_And like a bullet Rowlet spat out it's attack right in Arceus' face before it could use it's attack distracting it a bit before it swallowed it's stone and launched itself towards Arceus' middle._

_Azai had a blank look on his face as he blinked. Uh was that a-_

_Everstone yeah. Finished Ash. Trust me I've tried everything I could to get it to get rid of it but nothing._

_Arceus shook it's head to regain it's focus._

_Arceus let's make this one quick use Gravity!_

_Just like that the gravity around the Hall intensified forcing Rowlet to land and be immobile and Pikachu who fell off of Ash's shoulder was on all fours struggling to keep itself up while Azai and Arceus are perfectly fine._

_Nghh! this wont work on us! said Ash._

_Arceus Judgment!_

_Arceus did so and unleashed it's power onto Rowlet causing a explosion to occur._

_As the smoke cleared Arceus and Azai were shocked to see that Rowlet was gone it's cloak being all thats left of where it was._

_Now use Toxic! Said Ash_

_That was a red flag for Azai as he looked around untill he heard Rowlet whirling his head as his eyes widened when he saw it was behind Arceus._

_ARCEUS QUICK BEHIND YOU! TYPE CHANGE:STEEL!_

_ Arceus's eyes were wide as well as it turned around to see Rowlet shoot a gunk of poison at it quickly but by the skin of it's teeth it changed to a steel blue before the move hit it._

_FIRE BLAST!_

_Arceus shot the fire type attack burning the poison and hitting Rowlet._

_Rowlet! said Ash as he saw it fall and land fainted. Great work return, Lycanroc I choose you!_

_Arceus use Judgement! Said Azai_

_Lycanroc Rock Polish into Accelerock! Said Ash._

_Lycanroc increased it's speed before slamming into Arceus before it can use it's attack and returned to Ash._

_Judgment will take too long to use so use Iron Head!_

_Wait for it Lycanroc. Said Ash._

_Arceus was about to make contact when Ash called out his next move._

_Now Counter! _

_Lycanroc took Arceus' attack and then delivered a counter attack with twice the power it's attack had sending Arceus back._

_Good work Lycanroc Arceus is starting to look worn out._

_Azai smiled at Ash's words. You sure about that? He said._

_Huh? Said Ash._

_Arceus Recover. Said Azai._

_And with a white glow Arceus returned to full power._

_Damn it! Said Ash._

_Arceus I say we start getting serious what say you? Asked Azai_

_Arceus nodded it's head in agreement._

_Alright let's go!, Type Change: Water_

_Arceus then turned blue._

_Hydro Cannon._

_With the Ultimate Water Type move Lycanroc was beaten._

_Return, Inciniroar you're up! Said Ash_

_Arceus has to recharge after using it's last move so hit it fast and hard so lets go use Darkest Lariat and Cross Chop!_

_Inciniroar hit Arceus with it's signature move before jumping up and diving down striking Arceus in the head._

_Arceus use Hydro Cannon again. Said Azai _

_Arceus then shot Inciniroar at point blank rage knocking it out._

_Ash now only had Pikachu left to fight Arceus and about to send him out when a crack began to appear in front of him which showed a stinger sticking out of it before it was retracted._

_Azai was confused at this until Arceus spoke._

**'Ah what good timing good to see Necrozma delivered my message'  
**

_From the crack a Ultra Wormhole opened revealing Ash's Naganadel._

_Naganadel flew towards Ash rubbing its face against him._

_Hey Naganadel good to see you again, listen we're battling against Arceus and I was wondering if u would battle with me again._

_Seeing Ash's bond with the Ultra Beast made Azai smile as he pet his Eevee on his shoulder._

_Ok then Naganadel use Dragon Pulse!_

_Type Change: Dragon, Use Dragon Pulse as well._

_the two Dragon Type attacks collided and cancelled each other out._

_Spacial Rend and Roar of Time. Said Azai._

_Quick Dodge! Said Ash._

_Naganadel dodged the Roar of Time before being hit from behind by the Spacial Rend knocking it out._

_I knew it would try to dodge so I had Roar of Time send the Spacial Rend a few moments ahead into the future. Explained Azai._

_Ash quickly returned Naganadel and thanked it and he then turned his hat backwards and threw his arm forward. Pikachu I choose you!_

_Alright Pikachu we're going to hit Arceus with everything we've got!._

_It was then Ash's Aura activated surrounding himself as his eyes turned from chocolate brown to clear blue._

_Ash's Z-Crystal then glowed as it was covered in electricity evolving his Electrium Z into Pikashium Z._

_All right. Let's go, Pikachu! Said Ash as he placed his hat on top of Pikachu's head._

_No way. Said Azai_

**'Azai use this and do what I instruct you to.'** _Said Arceus_

_It was then a Z-Ring appeared on his wrist with a Z-Crystal that was 18 different colors split evenly with Arceus' face on it._

_Alright Ash taste our full power!_

_The two then began to cross their arms as they began to do the poses for each of their Z-Moves._

_Let's show them our full power! Said Ash_

_PikaPika!_

_Ash and Pikachu fist bumped._

_Let's show them our full power! Said Azai_

**'Right'**

_Azai put his hands together in a prayer motion._

_Ash then high fived Pikachu's tail._

_Azai then opened his arms wide with his hands open as all 17 of Arceus' plates appeared and circled around it as it changed back to it's normal color scheme._

_Ash and Pikachu then had a fist forward as Pikachu was engulfed in Z-Power._

_Azai then lowered his left arm and stretched his right arm forward with his palm open as Arceus was engulfed in Z-Power._

_Stronger than a Thunderbolt's 100,000 Volts...1,000,000 Volts! Said Ash_

_Pikaaaa!_

_With the power of the 18 Pokemon types! Said Azai_

**'Yes!'**

No, even bigger than that! Our super full power! Said Ash

PikaPikaaa!

Dragon,Ghost,Ground,Flying,Poison,Bug,Water,Electric,Rock,Grass,Dark,Ice,Normal,Fire,Fighting,Steel,Psychic,Fairy! Said Azai

**'That's right!'**

_Pikachu!/Arceus!_

_10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt!_

_Omnipotence Judgment!_

_Pika Pika Pika PikaCHUUUUUU!_

**'TAKE THIS!'**

_Pikachu unleashed 7 different colored Thunderbolts at Arceus._

_Arceus had gathered it's plates to enter the orb it uses when it uses Judgement making it 18 different colors as it shot it into the air as the shots of lights merged into 1 as it collided with Pikachu's attack!_

_Ash and Pikachu both had their hands open arms front._

_This is our... Said Ash._

_They both then cupped their hands and drew them to their sides._

_...full power!_

_They then thrust their hands forward giving more power to the attack as it began to push Arceus' attack back._

_Azai smiled, he was impressed by Ash and Pikachu's bond with each other it reminds him a lot of himself when he was younger and his bond with Eevee._

_The two Z-Moves were very powerful so strong that it was actually causing damage to Ash and Azai and their clothes as tears began to appear and his cap began to become tattered._

_Ash you and Pikachu appear to have come a long way. Said Azai. However there is still some things you lack if you want to be able to unlock your true potential, for example here's mine!_

_Azai began to glow in a golden aura as his appearance began to change._

_Unbeknownst to Ash though was that Eevee was evolving as it hopped off Azai's shoulder._

_He is now wearing a complete armor, leaving only his face unarmored, a headgear with his trademark crest on it, his shoulder plates are now pointy and larger, his gauntlets on the arms are now white with black on the underside, and then his red scarf has transformed into a red cape he now looked almost a year older than Ash now.  
_

_This is my full potential!_

_He had changed again__ now wearing a larger, shiny armor, his dress is now more reddish and golden, his red cape has transformed again into a red vest, which lengthens to his feet, he now has two "wings" and two long white strips of cloth, his headgear now has red toppings and his crest had become larger and shinier, two tiny wings also appeared between his crests he also looked fully grown . _

_Warrior Skill: Motivate!_

_With that the golden aura that surround Azai went to Arceus giving it even more power._

**'Take this our true full power!' **

_Arceus attack then pushed Pikachu's back before overpowering it before enveloping the attack along with Ash and Pikachu creating a explosion._

_After the smoke cleared it showed Ash and Pikachu defeated._

_The end of the match. Said Azai as he began to walk towards Ash with Arceus behind him._

_when he reached Ash who was on his back offered his hand to help him up which Ash took and stood up._

_That was an amazing battle Ash, I had a lot of fun. Said Azai with a smile._

_Yeah me too I wished that I have won but just goes to show I still have a long way. Said Ash. Still what did you mean by my full potential?_

_That I'm afraid is something you need to figure out for yourself. Said Azai. It's different for some people but I believe that you'll be able to figure it out one day Ash.  
_

**'Indeed it was but I'm afraid that it is time for you to go now Azai'**

Azai had a small sad smile but nodded nonetheless.

Yeah guess so huh. Said Azai. Still though I'm happy that I got the chance to battle with you again Arceus.

**'As am I' **_Said Arceus._

_With that Azai turned around as he turned around began to walk into the fog as it began to be thicker and thicker around him as he walked not long though he noticed five figures waiting for him inside the fog the first two was a woman in pink with a Wigglytuff and another a man in orange and red with a Infernape, the last one was a tall man in back and gold armor with a purple coat and a wolf tail._

_Welcome back Lord Nagamasa. Said the woman in pink with a soft smile as her Wigglytuff waved._

_Thank you. Said Azai_

_I can't believe you Rival! You got the chance to have what was the most epic battle in the world of living and you didn't bring me and Infernape in on it! Said the man with the Infernape with humor in his voice with a hint of jealousy. Just for that I demand we have a rematch!_

_Aw and here I had hoped you wouldn't find out. Said Azai in a teasing voice. You're on but don't expect me to go easy on you I am your rival after all._

_Hmph it appears you haven't changed no matter how long it has been oh well guess that's expected from you. Said the man a smile._

_Azai shook his head and smiled at his friend's words. And you haven't changed at all either._

_When he reached them he turned to where Ash was holding Pikachu._

_Ash!_

_Ash looked up from Pikachu who was in his arms._

_You're an amazing trainer don't let anyone tell you otherwise!_

_Ash smiled at his words and then he heard a sound as he looked down and saw a Glacion at his feet as it waved at him before running towards Azai and then climbed up shoulder._

_Goodbye! Said Azai as he and Glacion waved goodbye to him and Pikachu who had just woken up and with that they dissapeared into the fog as it then too dissapeared._

_With that done Tapu Fini dissapeared in a small flash of light._

_Arceus walked over to Ash and Pikachu._

**'Well Ash you wish has been granted'**

_Ash gave Pikachu a Sitrus Berry to help him. Yeah thanks Arceus that was an incredible battle._

**'Now then I believe that Pikachu still has a wish'**

_Pikachu thought long and hard before deciding what it wish is._

_Pikapika Pikachu!_

_Arceus was a bit surprised by the wish_

**'You want a rematch?' **_Said Arceus_

_Pika! Said Pikachu who nods_

_Arceus couldn't help but laugh._

**'Well Pikachu I can do you one better'**

_Pika?_

**'You see seeing Melmetal with Ash gave me an idea, I will give you a rematch but I know you will want time to prepare for said rematch correct?'**

_Ash and Pikachu both nod their heads._

_Well Ash and Pikachu I am willing to send you on a journey to become the strangest you've ever been._

_No way really? Said Ash_

**'Yes, and so here is what you will do, You will travel across all the regions and battle and defeat all the Legendary Pokemon and catch them should you catch them all return to the Hall of Origins and I will give you your rematch.,**

_What about Mythical Pokemon?_

**'You are not required to battle and catch them should you do however that is up to you.'  
**

Alright then I'll do it!

**Very well then anywhere in particular you like to start.**

_Ash and Pikachu took a while to decided before choosing._

_We pick Alola._

**'Very well than your wish shall be granted'**

_Arceus then closed it's eyes as it began to envelop Ash in a small blue glow before they dissapeared.  
_

* * *

"After I arrived in Alola I went and asked Kukui on the locations of the legends and with the help of Gladon I was able to catch all the Alola, satisfied now?" Asked Ash.

"OK so what's up with your eyes? Last time I saw you they were still brown." Said Cynthia

Ash narrowed his heterochromia eyes at her.

"That's none of your business!"Said Ash

Cynthia decided to back off for now.

"Ok then so after Alola you went to Sinnoh?" Asked Cynthia.

"Kinda had to the Pyramid King Brandon learned of what I was doing and knew I was going to need the Regis and unfortunately he couldn't wait for me to arrive due to the conflict in our schedules so I had to come here to get Regigigas sooner than I wanted but now that I have I'll be sure to send them back to Brandon tomorrow" Said Ash.

"So you're leaving Sinnoh?" Asked Cynthia sadly who was fighting off tears.

Ash saw her face and started to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Not like I'm not leaving forever I'll be back when I reach Sinnoh but for now I'm heading off Kanto." Said Ash.

Cynthia then wiped her tears away as she stood up and gave Ash a smile.

"Alright then when do we leave?" She asked.

Ash stood up too and raised a eyebrow at her.

"We?" He asked.

Cynthia nodded.

"That's right I've decided I'm coming with you. The Sinnoh League this year recently ended so I can go pretty much anywhere I want till the next league starts." Said Cynthia.

"And what makes you think I'll take you with me Cynth-" Said Ash but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look Cynthia was giving him, it was the same one May,Dawn,Mallow,Lana, and Lillie gave him the classic puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine you can come just don't get in my way." Said Ash frustrated.

Cynthia gave him a smug look at her victory.

"Pack everything you'll need and I'll meet you at your place in Celestic Town so we can go."

"Alright then guess that makes us travel partners now." Said Cynthia as she extended her hand to him to shake.

Ash shook her hand.

"Yeah fine partners." Said Ash who couldn't help but smile a bit.

* * *

**With that Ash has gained a new companion in his journey to defeat and catch Legendary Pokemon.**

**So this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected to be so consider this a New Years Gift even though I missed my deadline by a few days I still got this out in the same week so that counts for something.**

**Seeing as Arceus is the the Alpha of all Pokemon I thought it be cool to give it a exclusive Z-Crystal cool right?**

**Yes I decided to make Arceus have someone to give him commands in his battle with Ash and I thought who else but the Protag from Pokemon Conquest, after much research I decided to name him Azai Nagamasa since thats who the Hero could've been based off of.**

**Anyways if you enjoyed this chapter let me know in a review what you liked about it and while your at it see if u can guess who those people that was with Nagamasa near the end so until the next chapter of my other fanfic Farewell.**

**P.s. The Poll will have officially ended as of this moment and so Ash will be keeping both Nebby AND Poipole so that'll be fun to see**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I know I'm late and I mean REALLY late but hey I'm only human (or am I?) I've been busy with Both my Sword and Mystery Dungeon DX. Now the "Last Time, " will be a bit longer than usual but I felt like it would be a good refresher since it's been a long while since the last Episode.**

**Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy**

**-Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer**  
**-Avoid close contact with people who are sick**  
**-Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)**  
**-Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly**  
**-Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to**

**And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:**

**-Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough**  
**-Not sharing food and drinks with others**  
**-Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)**  
**-Avoiding close contact with others**  
**-Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects**  
**-Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)**  
**-Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)**

**If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.**

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

"Normal speech"

_"Pokémon speech" _

_'Flashback'_

**_"Thoughts"_**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokédex**

* * *

"So you're leaving Sinnoh?" Asked Cynthia sadly who was fighting off tears.

Ash saw her face and started to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Not like I'm not leaving forever I'll be back when I reach Sinnoh but for now I'm heading off Kanto." Said Ash.

Cynthia then wiped her tears away as she stood up and gave Ash a smile.

"Alright then when do we leave?" She asked.

Ash stood up too and raised a eyebrow at her.

"We?" He asked.

Cynthia nodded.

"That's right I've decided I'm coming with you. The Sinnoh League this year recently ended so I can go pretty much anywhere I want till the next league starts." Said Cynthia.

"And what makes you think I'll take you with me Cynth-" Said Ash but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look Cynthia was giving him, it was the same one May,Dawn,Mallow,Lana, and Lillie gave him the classic puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine you can come just don't get in my way." Said Ash frustrated.

Cynthia gave him a smug look at her victory.

"Pack everything you'll need and I'll meet you at your place in Celestic Town so we can go."

"Alright then guess that makes us travel partners now." Said Cynthia as she extended her hand to him to shake.

Ash shook her hand.

"Yeah fine partners." Said Ash who couldn't help but smile a bit.

* * *

The next morning Ash was walking out of the Pokémon Center with Pikachu on his shoulder ready to leave when he saw that Cynthia was already waiting for him with a bit of a smug smile on her face.

"I hope you weren't thinking about leaving without me Ash Ketchum." Said Cynthia

"No of course not." Said Ash with a forced smile as his left eyebrow twitched. **_"Damn I didn't think she'd actually wait for me outside"_**

Cynthia and Ash released both of their Garchomps as they climbed on their backs as the two Dragons began to fly towards Kanto.

"Alright where to next Ash?" Asked Cynthia.

"Pallet Town, I haven't been home in quite a while so I plan to stop by as well to talk to Oak and see if he has any leads on the possible locations of Kanto's Legendary Pokémon. Answered Ash.

"Pallet Town huh in all the times I've been to Kanto I've only ever been there once." Said Cynthia.

Ash and Pikachu looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really? What were you doing there?"He asked.

Cynthia made a face that looked like she was trying to remember but in actuality she was trying to think of a reasonable excuse as to why she was there that didn't involve her true motives.

_**"C'mon Cynthia think! What's something I can say that doesn't involve me saying I wanting to visit him. Think of a lie fast!**_

"I went there looking for Professor Oak, I heard there were quite a few ruins in Kanto and I wanted to see if he knew any of the locations of them." Lied Cynthia

Ash luckily bought it as he nodded his head. "And did he know any?" He asked.

Cynthia then shook her head. "Unfortunately when I went to his lab his assistant Tracy had told me he had left for Goldenrod the day before for his radio show and that he wouldn't be back until the day after tomorrow so I never got to ask him."

Ash nodded his at what she said as the two began to fly in silence.

* * *

After a few of hours of flying the two had landed on a grassy hill on the outskirts of Pallet Town.

"Well there it Pallet Town, home sweet home right buddy?" Ash asked his partner as he saw his hometown from the distance.

_"Pika!" _Said Pikachu in agreement.

"You guys really love this place don't you?" Asked Cynthia as she also looked at the town in the distance.

Ash couldn't help but let out a fond smile as he and Pikachu nodded their heads.

"Yeah we really do this place hold a lot of special memories in our hearts, one of them is the day we first met." Said Ash.

Cynthia then looked at the two with interest. "I've been wanting to ask, How did the two of you meet? I've always wondered why you had Pikachu as your starter, I thought the starter Pokémon of Kanto were CHarmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur."

Ash then sat down on the hill facing towards Pallet Town with Pikachu hoping off his shoulder doing the same.

"Well yeah they are but Pikachu, he was an exception." Said Ash

Cynthia then sat down next to him looking at him with a curious expression as she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Trainers normally start their Pokémon journey at 10, I was no exception but the thing is on the day after I turned 10 which was the start of my Pokémon journey I had overslept and ended up running late." Said Ash.

Cynthia had a mild look of surprise on her face at that. "Really?"

Ash couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "Yeah I was in such a hurry I just ran towards Professor Oak's in my pajamas. When I got there and was time for me pick my 1st Pokémon every Pokéball I opened was empty and Professor Oak had told me each time I opened an empty ball how that starter was already chosen by someone who wasn't late. Just when I thought I wasn't going to get a Pokémon, Professor Oak told me of one more option that he could have for me."

"And I'm guessing that was Pikachu?" Guessed Cynthia.

"That's right, when Oak had handed to me the fourth Pokéball out from it came this little guy." Responded Ash as he pet Pikachu who in turn let out a happy "_Chaa_".

"So were you two like how you are now?" Asked Cynthia.

To her shock he shook his head meaning no.

"Not really, Pikachu didn't like me at all at the very start, I couldn't even get him to listen to me and I had to drag him by a rope wearing rubber gloves when we hit the road."

"Wow really? You two are so close now it's hard to believe you didn't get along." Said Cynthia. "So what happened that made you and Pikachu become friends?"

"Well after making some good distance I decided to take a break from walking and try to catch some Pokémon, but since Pikachu didn't want to listen to me I had tried to catch one all by myself, let me tell you that did not go so well." Said Ash laughing at that last part.

Cynthia herself couldn't help but giggle too imagining what crazy things Ash could've done.

"After failing I saw what looked like a Pidgey in the distance and so being the complete newbie that I was threw a rock at it hoping to weaken it so that I can catch it."

"I mean Rock Type moves ARE super effective against Flying Type Pokémon." Joked Cynthia which caused Ash to laugh at her joke.

"So after hitting it in the head with a rock it turned out it wasn't a Pidgey but in actuality a Spearow." Said Ash making Cynthia give a "Oh boy" at the information. "It was really angry for that and had started attacking us but Pikachu in self defense gave it a Thunder Shock making it hit the ground which in turn caused it to call a whole flock of Spearows who then attacked Pikachu hurting it pretty bad and so we had to escape them and tried head to the nearest Pokémon Center but no matter what they always caught up to us pretty soon it started raining, and I'll never forget what happened."

* * *

_Ash was on a bike out in a open field pedaling as he could with Pikachu in the front basket trying to escape from the flock of Spearows._

_'Pikachu.' Said Pikachu weakly._

_'Just hang on now Pikachu we're almost there!' Said Ash as he looked at it's condition._

_Rain the began to fall as it began to downpour with bolts of lightning coming down as well._

_Some of the Spearows managed to reach Ash and started pecking at him causing him to lose control of the bike making fall off with Pikachu sent flying a short distance away._

_Ash was on the ground hurting form the fall until he saw Pikachu in front of him._

_'Pikachu!' He called out to it as he crawled towards it placing a hand on it._

_'Chu.' It said weakly._

_'Pikachu, this can't happen.' Said Ash as tears began to form in his eyes._

_The flock of Spearows continued to fly towards them ignoring the bolts of lighting coming from the sky._

_Ash got on his knees as he took out Pikchu's __Pokéball, enlarging it and holding it in front of him. _

_'Pikachu get inside.' He told it who in turn gave him a sound of confusion._

_'I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside maybe I can save you please Pikachu please listen to me and go inside. After that then... After that please trust me!' _

_Ash then places the ball on the ground in front of it._

_'Pika.' says Pikachu in amazement._

_Ash then stands up and faces the flock of Spearow with his arms and hand stretched out to his sides._

_'Spearows do you know who I am!? I am Ash from the town of Pallet! I am destined to become the world's number one __Pokémon Master, I can't be defeated by the likes of you!' He says to the flock of angry bird __Pokémon._

_Pikachu then starts to get up as it looks at Ash risking his life for it._

_'I am going to capture and defeat you all you hear me!' Shouts Ash._

_The Spearows just looked at him with an angry expression as they flew in place glaring at him._

_'Pikachu go inside the __Pokéball it's the only way!' Said Ash not turning away from the Spearows as Pikachu at he ball and Ash. _

_As Ash was staring down the flock of __Pokémon another lightning bolt came down._

_'Come and get me!' Said Ash with his voice full of determination._

_At those words the flock of Spearows all dived straight towards ash at full speed._

_Pikachu looked at Ash as another bolt of lightning came down with the Spearows getting closer and closer and at that moment Pikachu got up on all fours as it ran towards Ash climbing up and onto his shoulder before leaping right off with determination in it's eyes and heading towards the Spearows._

_'AH! 'Said Ash as he was not expecting Pikachu to try and save him._

_Pikachu was right in between Ash and the Spearows when another lighting bolt came down but this time hitting Pikachu super charging it with electricity as it then gave the biggest electric attack it could make._

_'PIIIIKACHUUUUUUU!' It said making a giant ball of electricity hitting everyone and everything around them before exploding into a giant beam of light full of electricity that reached the sky.  
_

_After the beam disappeared the rain stopped and the sky began clear with rays of sun filling the sky with both Ash and Pikachu face down on the ground facing each other with their bodies covered in injuries as they began to slowly regain consciousness._

_'Pikachu.' Said Pikachu softly_

_'Welp we beat em.' Said Ash weakly._

_'Chu.' Said Pikachu nodding._

_It was then a majestic Pokémon appeared in the sky as Ash and Pikachu watched it fly towards a rainbow.  
_

_'What's that?' Asked Ash to no one in particular._

**There is no data, there are still ****Pokémon yet to be identified.** _Said Ash's ___Pokédex Dexter.__

_Ash and Pikachu then saw the mysterious_ _Pokémon then flew right over the rainbow._

* * *

"I didn't know it at the time but the Pokémon I saw was Ho-oh" Said Ash.

Cynthia was looking on with amazement at the story Ash had told her.

"I'll never forget that day, you either right buddy?" Ash asked his partner who nodded it's head in agreement.

"Wow that's incredible" Said Cynthia.

Ash looked over to Cynthia with a smile on his face.

"Yeah if I had to do it all again I wouldn't change a single thing, meeting Pikachu was the best thing that has ever happened to me." Said Ash.

Cynthia couldn't help but blush at the smile Ash on, she had never seen him look so happy before.

"Yo you ok you're looking kinda red?" Asked Ash with confused look with an eyebrow raised.

Cynthia in turn quickly stood up and began speed walking towards Pallet Town with her face a bright red.

"W-well I guess we should be heading on over to Professor Oak's lab" Said Cynthia quickly with Ash hurrying to keep up with her.

* * *

As the duo were making their way to Oak's lab Ash had decided to make a quick stop at his house to visit his mother.

After a quick knock on the door the two began to wait.

"And in 3...2...1" Said Ash as when he said that last word the door opened revealing his mother who in turn gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Ash how nice of you to come and visit me!" Said Delia.

"Hi mom, c-can't b-breath." Said Ash as his face was slowly starting to turn blue.

She quickly let go of her son and noticed his heterochromic eyes.

"Ash what happened to your beautiful chocolate eyes? They're a different color now and why is one eye color different than the other?"

Ash sweatdropped at the questions.

"Uh" Was all he could say as he tried to think of a response.

It was then she noticed the blonde woman next to him.

"Oh? and who's is this young lady?" Asked Delia.

"Cynthia Shirona, Champion of the Sinnoh Region Pleased to meet you." Said Cynthia.

"Oh my!" Said Delia who then looked at Ash. "I had no idea you were traveling with the Sinnoh Champion."

"Yeah it's a long story, but I'm here to see Oak but I thought I'd stop by to see you." Said Ash.

"Oh well that's so sweet of you why don't you spend the night before you leave I'll be sure to make a good feast." Offered Delia.

"That sounds great mom, thanks." Said Ash before he turned to the blonde. "That ok with you Cynthia?"

Cynthia nodded her head. "Sure that's fine by me."

"Alright then thanks mom, we'll be sure to come back here by the end of the day." Said Ash. "Alright then we'll be at Professor Oak's lab."

"Actually if it's alright I'd like to have Cynthia help me with my garden." Said Delia.

Cynthia blinked in surprise. "Hmm? Well I guess I don't mind lending a hand, I used to help my Grandmother with her garden all time back home."

_**"She has no idea what she's in for." **_Thought Ash.

"Alright then I'll be off to Professor Oak's, take care." Said Ash as he walked towards Oak's lab.

* * *

Ash was in front of Oak's lab after knocking the door opened and revealed the old professor.

"Ash is that you?" Asked Oak.

Ash waved at the old professor with a smile while Pikachu did the same. "Hey Professor, been a while hasn't it last I saw you was after I became champion."

Professor Oak rubbed his eyes to confirm that the person in front of him is indeed Ash aside from the heterochromia eyes and the new outfit he would've thought he was talking to a completely different person if it weren't for his signature hat for Alola and the Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I must say Ash I hardly recognized you." Said Oak.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess my outfit does make me stand out a bit."

Oak let out a chuckle. "While I admit it does a little but you should see Lance so I don't think you'll have to worry to much." "Anyway Ash, what can I do for you?"

And so Ash began to tell Oak everything about his situation, obtaining the Azure Flute, his battle with Arceus, and his journey to battle and catch Legendary Pokémon.

After listening to Ash's story he had a look of deep thought before sighing as he let out a small chuckle.

"Ordinarily if anyone else told me this I wouldn't believe them but the fact that it's you somehow doesn't surprise me in the least." Said Oak

"Anyway professor, I was hoping you can help me by telling me if you know about any rumors or sightings of any of the Kanto Legendary Pokémon." Said Ash.

"Well Ash I can't say for certain but there HAS been some rumors recently about Zapdos being spotted at the abandoned Power Plant on Route 10." Said Oak.

"That place is home to lots of Electric Type Pokémon so it would make sense." Said Ash.

"I'm afraid as for the locations of Moltres and Articuno I haven't heard anything involving them." Said Oak.

"That's OK, I'm satisfied with the fact you have info on some of the Legends in Kanto in the first place." Said Ash.

"I'll be sure to have Tracy help me keep an ear out for anything involving the other two and when I do I'll be sure to notify you." Said Oak.

"Kukui sent me a Rotom Phone to replace my old Rotomdex last time I was in Kanto said he got it from a Professor named Sakuragi." Said Ash

"Ah yes speaking of which that reminds me, Ash do you have any idea where to keep your Legendary Pokémon, I doubt you'd be wanting to carry all of them." Said Oak.

"I was thinking of just leaving them here than you like all my other Pokémon." Said Ash who blinked in confusion.

"Normally that would be the case but seeing as to how I'm the regional professor I have a lot of visitors as well as new trainers coming to receive their starters and having a lot of Legendary Pokémon would attract a lot of attention not only from the media but Pokémon Hunters as well I don't think having them here will be a good idea." Said Oak

This made Ash and Pikachu grab their chins in deep thought.

"As a Champion I don't have a Pokéball carry limit but I can't carry so many Pokéballs on me so I need someplace to keep them." Said Ash. "But what does that have to with the professor I mentioned?"

"Well it so happens that Professor Sakuragi is a good friend of mine and he has a domed area to keep all kinds of Pokémon called Sakuragi Park I'm sure he'll be happy to house your Legendary Pokémon." Said Oak.

Ash and Pikachu perked up at the information.

"Really? He would that'd be great do you know where his lab is?" Asked Ash.

"His lab is located in Vermilion City I'd be happy to call him to expect you so that you can ask him yourself." Said Oak.

"That'd be great thanks Professor, If you don't mind I'm gonna go ahead and see my Pokémon. Thanks again professor." Said Ash as he stood up and left for the lab's ranch.

* * *

The next day after saying their goodbyes Ash and Cynthia began to travel to Vermilion City.

"I didn't get to ask last night but did Professor Oak give you anything on the whereabouts of the Kanto Legends?" Asked Cynthia as they walked through the streets of Viridian City.

"Yeah he did, unfortunately however I can't keep my legends at his lab due to him being regional professor my legends would attract too much attention." Said Ash. "So he told me of a place in Vermilion that won't have any problems keeping my legends and if I catch more."

"So why are we going on foot?" asked Cynthia.

"Well for starters Brandon told me he'd be waiting for me on the road between Pewter and Cerulean City to return his Regis plus I said he could watch my Regigigas for me in exchange for loaning me his Regis." Said Ash. "And I have some friends I want to visit in those cities and I want to walk the way there, I'm not in any hurry to find Zapdos so this is better."

"Don't tell me we're actually going to walk all through the regions while your searching for the legends in those regions?" Asked Cynthia.

"If it were just me and Pikachu than yeah but judging by the sound of your voice I'm guessing you won't like that so how about a compromise, after Vermilion City whenever we're traveling to the locations of the Legendary Pokémon we fly the majority of the way there and then continue the rest on foot agreed?" Said Ash.

"Agreed." Said Cynthia. "you've to be be crazy if you think I was gonna let us walk all through the regions."

After 2 hours of walking the duo had reached Viridian City.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't this city supposed to have a new Gym Leader by now?" Asked Cynthia.

Ash and Pikachu had a look of thought on their face as they tried to recall any info that would answer her question.

"From what I've heard the League still hasn't found anybody suitable enough to be the new leader so until then they've had one of the Elite Four temporarily fill the role until they can find someone for the job." Said Ash.

"Kinda irresponsible don't you think?"

"It's not like this is the only gym in Kanto they're few others that people can challenge instead of this if they want their 8 badges."

The duo had now reached the Viridian Forrest and decided to take a break there and have some lunch as Ash let his Pokémon out.

Cynthia was shocked to see some of the Pokémon Ash had let out.

The Pokémons in question were his Silvally who just laid down with his Rowlet perched on on of it's spikes asleep, next to them was Solgaleo who immediately after being let out went to Ash's side and licked his face making him laugh before sitting next to him, next was his Greninja, and last was some Pokémon Cynthia had never seen before it had both draconic and insectoid features. Its upper body is slender with thin arms and a long neck. The upper chest, neck, head, and arms are light purple, while its waist is dark purple with a fuchsia stripe on each side. Each shoulder has a long gray spike and each hand has three pinkish purple claws. Running down each side of its neck is a dark purple stripe, which connect and form a loop on its chest. The lower area of the loop is fuchsia and has a short, downward extension in the middle. At the end of its long neck is its head, which has a long, spiked crest on the top. On the sides of its mouth are a pair of curved, gray spikes that act as mandibles. Its glowing cyan eyes are conjoined, rimmed with fuchsia, and have a spiky crest on either side, which gives them a visor-like appearance. A pair of light purple wings sprout from the center of its back. These wings have a single fuchsia claw at the joint, two spikes along the wing-arm, and darker purple membranes with fuchsia markings near the spikes.

"Hey Ash who's that Pokémon?" Asked Cynthia pointing at the Pokémon.

Ash looked to see who she was pointing at and let out a small laugh.

"Not surprising that you don't know, only me and some friends of mine from Alola know about that kind of Pokémon, to answer your question that is Naganadel a species of Pokémon known as Ultra Beasts."

"Ultra Beasts?" Asked Cynthia

"Long Story." Said Ash. "let's eat and I'll tell you about them."

The two began to eat along with their Pokémon as Ash began to explain to Cynthia about Ultra Beasts along with his encounters with them to which both Naganadel and Solgaleo enjoyed the most.

* * *

After leaving the Forrest the duo had arrived at Pewter City and the home of Ash's friend Brock.

"Now this place brings back memories." Said Ash.

"You battled Brock to get your 1st badge right? So what did you do to win?" Asked Cynthia as she looked at Ash.

"I set off the sprinklers." Said Ash.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Cynthia

Ash didn't say anything has he kept walking.

As the two kept walking they reached the Pewter Gym.

"Can't wait to see Brock again it's been a while." Said Ash.

"When was the last time you saw each other?" Asked Cynthia.

"It was during my time in Alola when he and Misty came to see Alola some time after me and my class had visited Kanto to learn about Pokémon Gyms and we had Misty and Brock to show us since Misty is a Gym Leader and Brock was one." Said Ash.

"Makes sense." Said Cynthia.

Ash walked up to the door and began to knock on it and when the door opened the person who answered the door was none other than Brock himself.

"Hey Brock, long time no see." Said Ash with a smile.

* * *

**Aaand this is where I'll end things here this filler chapter was starting to get a little long and I've been working on this for far too long so forgive me if this chapter is rather lame compared to the previous chapters so forgive me on that and till then take care and stay safe.**


End file.
